


An Alternate Path Of Life: The Romance Spike And Sam.

by HeroofVictorys



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroofVictorys/pseuds/HeroofVictorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Spike that Sam had fallen for when he joined the team? As the two officers try to balance work and a relationship that is in many ways knew to them, what trials do they endure in both dating and married life. This is that world story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

They say that no matter how ones plans or envisions their future, rarely if ever does that fantasy match up with the actual outcome. Commoner or king, rich or poor, the path of one's future is often only visible in the coming weeks and not the years that make up a human life. 

And today of all days, Sam Braddock felt this saying was being proven to him and those that surrounded him. For while he pictured eventually being married one day and having a family, his current situation was not what he had imagined at the young age of twenty three. In fact, he suspected that his younger-self would wonder if he suffered a blow to a head, a traumatizing situation, or something equally traumatizing.

Right now he was looking at the few hours old baby in the hospital's nursery. The child's eyes were closed in deep sleep, yet his tiny legs and arms would randomly kick the air. Sam found it utterly adorable despite himself, and wondered if children were pre-programed with all this so they could latch onto your heart without realizing it. "Hard to believe they start so small" 

Sam turned his head slightly to in the direction of the male voice. The man was wearing jeans, a grey shirt, and was carrying a small bag that had diapers, milk bottle, baby blankets, and other things that one needed for bringing a recently born new life into the world. The joy on the man's face was impossible to miss, only a fool would mistake it for something else. 

Sam looked back to the sleeping child. "Imagine the headache if they came out as teenagers." He felt the man put his free arm around his waist, and Sam's right hand quickly grabbed on to it. "Hopefully he takes after me. I don't need two explosives nuts." 

"And you think sniping's better?" the man asked while chuckling. 

Sam smiled, subconsciously rubbing his figure over his wedding ring. A simple golden band, it was not an immediate eye catcher and it suited him just fine. He glanced at the hand holding the baby supplies, which had a matching ring on the second finger. The ring of his husband's ring. 

Yes, his past-self would certainly be surprised. Chasing after men had never occurred to him when he was younger, though the idea itself he never found revolting. Still, he thought he would marry a nice woman, perhaps one he would meet at work or abroad. 

As he said, the future was really unknown. 

Deciding to let his husband have this one, he just leaned slightly into him. "Just don't get yourselves blown up." He wanted to grow old with this man, watch his son grow and have a life. 

The two were so caught up looking at the child, they didn't hear the nurse approach. "Mike and Sam Braddock?" The two turned to face the woman. "The doctor will see you." 

They both followed the nurse down the hall, eventually coming into a small office. The doctor was looking at papers, but looked up as they entered. He gave them a smile and gestured to the two empty seats. They sat quickly, Spike setting the bag by his leg. "I've finished my examination of the child and the mother. Both are in good health."

The couple smiled at that, Sam squeezing his husband's hand in joy. "When can we take him?" the blond asked. 

"I still have to do a few more test and enter the data into the records, but that should take a half hour at most. The mother has already signed off her parental rights." He handed the two a few papers on another clipboard. "You just need to fill these out and the child is legally yours." 

The two wasted no time, handing them back to the doctor a few minute later. Sam looked at his husband and pictured them at home with their child. Yes, he married a man and was now starting a family with him-and, he had never felt happier. 

Maybe if it had not been Spike he first met when he joined SRU, things would be different. Perhaps he would have fallen for Jules, she certainly had the type of personality he liked and she was very pretty too. As he looked back over the past five years, he does not regret falling for the Italian. 

Yes, the future was unknown indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _He’s hot._ ”

That was the first thought Spike had when he saw their new teammate enter the room. Tall, muscular, dark-blond hair, Spike could easily see him as an actor or a model. Even though Spike cared more for the guy’s personality when he dated over the body, he could appreciate someone’s good looks.

“So they gave me the tech geek?”

Spike laughed lightly, “Knowledgeable of computers and guns in equal amounts.” He grabbed the gun. “Ten round, ten shots only and no misses,” he explained while attaching the clip. “Think you can handle that?”

“You think I miss?” he retorted while Spike typed in the simulation. “Thirty-six simulations?”

“Only the best,” Spike supplied and handed the gun and night vision equipment off to him. “Those are live round.” He punched in his code and opened the door. Sam grin was full of confidence as he walked through, Spike closing it right behind him. “Defiantly sarcastic.”

He took his seat at the controls. “Let’s do this.”

“Play nice,” Ed said as he and the rest of the team entered the room. Spike just grinned at his boss before starting the simulation.

On the screen, they watched as Sam observed his surroundings, quickly shooting the cardboard gunmen that Spike activated dead center. This was followed by two more quick, dead center shots to other targets.

“Try the granny,” Ed suggested. Spike quickly sent the figure forward and Sam switched to face it, but he did not shoot the woman. He did however ‘kill’ the next gunman that appeared after her. “Turn out the lights.”

Inside the room, everything went pitch black. Sam quickly slide the night vison on and continued proceeding down the room, firing three more shots into the targets as though they were plain as day. It was clear to everyone in the room that he was no stranger to life-threatening situations.

“Yes,” Sam cheered as the lights came back on and he took off the gear. Ok, Spike could definitely get used to that smirk.

Spike pressed one more button and a sniper appeared behind Sam, who quickly turned around and ‘killed’ the target. The smirk never left the man’s face as he turned to face the camera, “What else you got?”

So this continued for another hour, with Spike giving Sam sixteen simulations in total. In every one of them, Sam killed every target with the same precession that he did the first. By the end of it, only Spike and Greg remained. “Well he has skill,” Greg noted as Sam made his way back. “It’s hope he has the right mindset.” Spike nodded as he opened the door.

Lightly sweating from the movement, Sam detached the clips and set the equipment down on the desk. “Impressive, huh?”

Greg smiled slightly, “Your marksmanship and reflex control are good, but the SRU is more than that.” He turned to walk towards the door. “Go have a shower and suit up, then meet us in the weapons locker.” He opened the door, pausing to face the young man. “Welcome to the team, Sam.”

As the door closed, Sam turned to Spike. “What was that about?”

“He’s like that with all rookies. See you later” Spike said as he left, not noticing the lingering stare Sam gave him.

A half hour later, Sam entered the gun room dressed in standard SRU clothing. Spike thought he looked handsome in it, but kept that thought to himself. He didn’t want to cause any unnecessary complications between the two on the team, especially on the rookie’s first day. So instead he just remained, checking over some the electronics components stored in here.

Suddenly Whitney’s voice echoed throughout the floor. “ _Team one, hot call!_ ” That ended any further training as the rest of the team rushed in, grabbing their gear. As they did so, different teammates called out their gear while another called check. A confusing, but efficient way to count when seconds or minutes counted. Spike took particular amusement when the rookie check was called out and Sam, who had been standing off to the side not sure on what exactly to do, was grabbed and tugged by Ed towards the trucks.

“Let’s keep the peace,” Greg said as they left the building.

It took them only a few moments to reach their normal speed, red lights clearing the way as traffic pulled to the side. “What the situation?”

“ _We’ve got multiple 911’s_.”

“Usual precision reports: two guys with a gun and one guy with a bomb.”

“Any civilians?” Ed asked.

Spike did a quick check on the building from his laptop. “Surgeons, nurses, staff, patients.”

“No I.D?” Ed wondered out loud, but didn’t receive an answer to the unintended question. “Let’s set the command post on site.”

“Copy that.”

“Wordy, cover the boss.”

“Jules, you’ll be my second.” Ed informed her. “Spike, com links; explosives, if we need them.”

“Copy copy. A bomb, make it a bomb,” he muttered while looking at Lew, who was ginning at his teammate’s hope for something more dangerous than a gunman. “Explosive entry, I would at least settle for.”

“Lew, you’re less-lethal. It’s a hospital, so no gas.”

“Mr. Braddock, you may observe from the command post.”

“Observe?” Sam said, clearly surprised at the assignment.

“Job’s not about being a good shot” Greg explained. “It’s about saving lives.”

The ride was tense as they tried to figure out more, but nothing useful was coming up. Just speculation by the media and calls to the police that were all over the place. One of the most frustrating things about the job: rarely reliable intelligence before you actually arrive at the scene.

They arrived at the hospital five minutes after the call, parking the vans close to the hospital. Quickly existing, the team grab their weapons and multiple bags. The remaining staff having already been evacuated.

“Sargent Parker?” A cop asked as they walked towards the entrance.

“Ya?”

“Floor plans just came in,” and handed them over to the group.

“Good. Just one subject?”

“Male, white. He’s here,” and pointed to an area on the plan. “Fourth floor, cardiac intensive care.”

“Have the elevator immobilized,” said Ed as they entered the building. “Keep the outer perimeter contained,” he quickly told the other officers who darted off to do the order. “Our guy carrying anything else?” Greg question as they began their climb up the stair.

“Anything else?”

“Besides your side-arm.”

“Right, sorry” the officer said, clearly embarrassed. “I don’t think so.”

“Hostages?”

“Surgical team, heart recipient. Uh, there’s critical patients in the ICU rooms, the guys daughter.”

“Guys daughter?”

“Security room’s right here,” Ed pointed out as the finished climbing the stairs. The team quickly went down the small hall. “Morning, gentlemen. SRU.” Ed said as he opened the door. “We need a command post right here, right now.” Immediately the few staff inside stood up and make their way towards the door, a few even happy to hand the situation over to the team. “Thank you.”

While the rest of the team was setting up, Greg and Spike looked at the multiple camera feeds. “He’s moving the patient into the waiting area,” Spike noted as they saw a gurney move across one of the upper screen.

“We need to know what he’s saying.”

“I’ll reverse phone lines,” Spike said as he quickly left the room and caught Sam looking at him just out of the corner of his eyes.

Before he could get far however, he ran into a woman wearing scrubs and a white coat. “Where you heading, mam?”

The woman looked distressed, no doubt from the very abnormal situation. “I’m Heather, I took care of Jack Swanson’s daughter when she-”

“Please follow me, mam.” He quickly turned back, Heather following as quickly as possible.

“-and we don’t have a name yet?”

“It’s Jackson Swan,” Spike informed Greg as he entered with the young woman. “This is Heather, she’s a nurse.”

Jules quickly wrote down the name and asking for detective unites to canvas the area while Heather explained the situation. Apparently the man daughter needed a heart transplant, but had been taken off her position when she was sent home and then the hospital had mixed things up. He agreed with Greg, very bad day indeed.

Even as the other talked, Spike was looking at the security system in case he had to get into the system. It looked to be the standard hospital set up, which meant he could get into it in under ten minutes the back way. The only question was what systems he could access from this room and what would be on a separate system. For the moment however, he just stood by the door.

As Greg left with Lew and Wordy, Spike cast a glance at Sam. Both he and Ed were sitting at one of computer screen that showed the positions of people in real time over a diagram of the floor, Sam watching Ed while he guided Greg on the positions of the hostages. He remembered his own first few weeks under Greg’s supervision, though part of that was no doubt to make sure he didn’t blow himself up.

In a moment Greg appeared on one of the screens while Heather had moved beside him, though his attention was divided mostly with Greg and Sam. He was curious to see how the rookie would respond in an environment where shooting the subject was the last resort, rather than the default option. That was something you learn quickly or did not make it, it was as simple as that.

“We already know why the perp’s here,” Sam said as Greg asked the man to explain the situation and Spike winced internally. Boy, it seemed Sam had a lot to rethink.

“He’s a subject, not a perp.”

“He’s a guy with a gun.”

“He’s a father in trouble,” he remained the blond and Sam paused a further reply. “You ask questions, Sam, you show him you’re listening.”

Greg asked him to check on the other patients, and Jackson seemed to freeze for a second as the request. Whether it was the stress of the situation taking its toll or the fact that this request was coming when Greg had two guns trained on him, Spike was not sure. A quick glance to his side showed Heather was surprised.

It took a little more prodding, but soon Jackson checked the two patients who reported that they were fine. Jules turned the TV back on, and Spike could see Jack relax ever so slightly.

“Harder to hurt someone your connected to,” he said to Heather at her unspoken question. “Cause then their real people too.”

Ed looked at diagram, trying to find a solution. “It’s got to be a less lethal option.”

“Let me shoot the gun, problem solved.” Spike really did wince at that and was starting to wonder if Sam was convinced he could solve anything with a gun. _Hot, but for sure military._

“Too risky.”

“I won’t miss,” Sam countered with the same confidence he used in the training.

Spike could see Ed’s face tighten ever so slightly and Spike knew Sam was pushing the man’s patience. “Gun fragments, civilians, we don’t get away with collateral damage.”

“We’ve got to isolate him,” Spike explained and hoped Sam would understand, if only to last more than three days. In the background, Jules announced the arrival of the phycologist. Good, it was always helped to have a shrink on scene.

“Why don’t we just taze his ass?” It seemed though Sam wanted to try their second’s patience.

“Muscle spasm-he pulls the trigger.”

“So we go in hard tactical.”

Spike and Jules just blink in disbelief at suggestion that went so against the very point of the job. It was used, but only if required and so fare Jackson was far from the point where such an action was required. Hell, such a movement could easily lead to multiple deaths.

“I was just getting to that,” Ed said calmly. He then grabbed a map. “Look, there's something I need you to do. All right, see these stairs here? That's where we came in, right?” Sam nodded. “I want you to make a reverse entry. Go across this hallway, these doors here, I need you to go through them. Now be careful because that's a big road. I want you to cross it. I want you to make an entry into this Timmy’s. I’ll have a double-double.” The look of ‘are you serious’ Sam gave him as he finished could not help but be smirked at, in Spike’s opinion. “Jules?”

“Cream, no sugars.”

“Spike?”

“No, I’m good,” he responded while smiling.

Sam just looked at Ed, still in disbelief. “You serious?” With only silence greeting his question, he pushed himself out of the chair and walked towards the door. As he was leaving though, Spike gave sympathetic look, though the beginning on the edge of his lips. Sam just rolled his eyes but continued his mission to get coffee for the team.

“You went all coffee-shop on his ass,” Jules said in amusement. Ed grinned and laughed a bit at her for a second before focusing back on the situation.

Making his way out of the building, Sam felt just slightly perturbed at his teammate. Send him to get coffee? So he made a few suggestion, in every situation he encountered involving guns and hostages these actions had been suggested and employed. Collateral was not wanted, but sometimes unavoidable and by all points he could see this was one of them.

He cleared the medic when he ran up to him.

Entering the coffee shop and the small line, his mind drifted to the teammate who had done his training. Spike, was it? In any case, he certainly found the man…interesting. He certainly seemed to know his stuff, more than Sam had ever been taught and learned when it comes to equipment. He also seemed to have a quick tongue, going by his comments before this whole hostage situation. Sam could defiantly see a good friendship developing with him. The man had been warning him about Ed, though Sam didn’t listen.

“ _I should just head back and apologize_ ,” he sighed as he stepped out of the line. He suspected the team didn’t really want a coffee, just wanted him out of the way. He left the shop, crossing the street back to the hospital.

“Sam!”

He stopped, turning his head towards the car that the voice seemed to come from. He walked over, wondering what the woman could want. “Sending up the heart, was that you?” she worded it like a question but sounded more of a statement.

“Yeah, it was running out of time. I assumed-”

“-never, never assume, Sam.” She was now looking at him, her face calm but eyes holding a warning. “You tossed a lit match and left your team to put out the fire.”

His mind suddenly flashed to Spike-wait, what? “Is everyone ok?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t show his surprise. She didn’t answer, but brought up a toy fishing rod to the window. “In the spirit of fostering a little a little mutual trust.”

Sam took the toy. “Belongs to the girl? I should bring it up, maybe it will help.”

She just smiled at him, “Good idea.”

Moving as fast as his legs would go, Sam quickly made his way inside the building and up the stairs to the command center. “Where’s Greg?”

“Outside the OR,” Ed said and Sam was out the door before he could ask more. Recalling he floor plans and blueprints on the monitor, he quickly made his way to the floor, emerging into the left corner of the room. He paused, but quickly spotted Greg and Parker just emerging from one of the OR rooms.

Not making a sound, he quickly approached them and held the toy towards Greg, who immediately saw its significance and quietly took it from him as he backed off slightly.

“Is this something you needed?” Greg asks as he sets the pink rode on a small table in the room, just outside the door before backing away.

From his point of view, Sam could not see Jackson’s reaction, however small sobs could be heard still coming from the room. Maybe the perp-subject, he corrected himself, would give up. At the moment he just wanted to go home and think over the day, to see what he had apparently done wrong and how to fix it. Sam didn’t like messing up.

A sudden yell off “Go,” was the only warning he heard before the floor echoed with shattering glass, explosions, and his new teammates yelling at the man to stay on the ground. Cautiously, he approached the room to hear Greg say, “I’m sorry.”

“You said you understand. You don’t. You don’t.” He watched as the girl, Jules, was it, lead the man away, fresh dried tears still flowing down Jackson eyes. He just looked at the ground, thinking he had failed daughter, and for the first time since this whole thing started Sam just saw him as the broken father.

He turned from the father to see Spike emerge from the room, covered in bits of debris. He looked at Sam’s face and must of saw something for he smiled and nodded his head slightly before he went to join Jules and Greg. Sam went over and wondered if most days were going to be like this.

 


End file.
